Angiogenesis and vasculogenesis are processes involved in the growth of blood vessels. Angiogenesis is the process by which new blood vessels are formed from extant capillaries, while vasculogenesis involves the growth of vessels deriving from endothelial progenitor cells. Angiogenesis is a complex, combinatorial process that is regulated by a balance between pro- and anti-angiogenic molecules. Angiogenic stimuli (e.g. hypoxia or inflammatory cytokines) result in the induced expression and release of angiogenic growth factors such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) or fibroblast growth factor (FGF). These growth factors stimulate endothelial cells (EC) in the existing vasculature to proliferate and migrate through the tissue to form new endothelialized channels.
Angiogenesis and vasculogenesis, and the factors that regulate these processes, are important in embryonic development, inflammation, and wound healing, and also contribute to pathologic conditions such as tumor growth, diabetic retinopathy, rheumatoid arthritis, and chronic inflammatory diseases (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,957; Yancopoulos et al. (1998) Cell 93:661-4; Folkman et al. (1996) Cell 87; 1153-5; and Hanahan et al. (1996) Cell 86:353-64).
Both angiogenesis and vasculogenesis involve the proliferation of endothelial cells. Endothelial cells line the walls of blood vessels; capillaries are comprised almost entirely of endothelial cells. The angiogenic process involves not only increased endothelial cell proliferation, but also comprises a cascade of additional events, including protease secretion by endothelial cells, degradation of the basement membrane, migration through the surrounding matrix, proliferation, alignment, differentiation into tube-like structures, and synthesis of a new basement membrane. Vasculogenesis involves recruitment and differentiation of mesenchymal cells into angioblasts, which then differentiate into endothelial cells which then form de novo vessels (see, e.g., Folkman et al (1996) Cell 87:1153-5).
Inappropriate, or pathological, angiogenesis is involved in the growth of atherosclerotic plaque, diabetic retinopathy, degenerative maculopathy, retrolental fibroplasia, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, acute adult respiratory distress syndrome, and asthma. Furthermore, tumor progression is associated with neovascularization, which provides a mechanism by which nutrients are delivered to the progressively growing tumor tissue.
There is a need in the art for methods of reducing pathological angiogenesis. The present invention addresses this need.